1. Field of the Invention
My invention is directed to improvements in a high gain, vertically-polarized, omnidirectional antenna adaptable for use in the regions from the VHF to the microwave frequencies, with a configuration offering significantly improved current distribution in the collinearly arranged elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the impedance of a dipole fed at its center is approximately 70 ohms and further that as the feed point is shifted away from the center, the dipole impedance increases. It is the utilization of these phenomena that the impedance match of the antenna to any feedline impedance is achievable according to the letter and spirit of the present invention.
In two prior art patents, the Bryson patent, 3,031,668, and the Greene patent, 2,486,597, symmetrical series fed systems are disclosed, same requiring additional mechanisms for providing an impedance match between antenna and feedline.
Contrariwise, in the present invention the elements are fed in parallel.